Verbal preview
by chevy27
Summary: Bella has a rather intimate dream about Edward. Little does Bella know that she talked aloud during the entire thing. Edward, knowing full well what her dream was about, decides to have a little fun with her when she wakes up. One shot.


"Mmmmh. Edward. Oh _god, Edward!_" I can't help the moans that escape my mouth as Edward kisses down my chest.

We've both shed our clothing and he's laying ontop of me, holding most of his weight on his elbows. His mouth is captured around my left nipple, sucking and biting affectionately. His other hand is making sure my other breast isn't left out.

His free hand travels south toward my core, which is pooling more and more heat every passing second.

I let another drawn out moan leave my lips as his fingers lightly trace my entrance, not even caring how embarrassingly loud I'm being.

His finger gently probes intro my entrance, while his thumb circles my clitoris, making me buck my hips off the bed, screaming his name.

"Hush now, love," He murmurs, lifting his head to gaze into my eyes. I'm panting in need.

He lockes his lips over my other breast now. His index and thumb are twisting and pulling at my peak, sending all the warmth to my center.

I groan again as he pushes a finger inside of me. His wintry fingers tingle against the extreame warmth of my core. Edward slowingly circles his finger and massages my bundle of nerves with his thumb. "_God, _Edward, oh _please,_" I moan, desperate.

My eyes snap open, and I'm gasping for breath. I feel like sobbing. I wish that was real, _so badly. _It was such a good dream.

It's so frustrating sometimes. If I'm being rational, I know he's just taking every precaution possible, not wanting to hurt me in any way.

But dammit it's hard to remember that when my heart is beating a thousand miles an hour while he kisses down my neck! Just as I think we're moving slightly forward in our nearly non-existant physical relationship, he pulls back, muttering about me overestimating his self-control.

As I come back to reality, I take in my surroundings. It's extremely dark, but my human eyes are slowly adjusting to the small amount of moonlight shining through my window.

Edward's arms are wrapped around me securely, pulling me to his chest. He didn't keep his shirt on tonight, which made me a _very _happy fiancé.

I'm wearing a tight tank top and flannel pajama pants, not exactly the sexiest outfit. My head is buried in Edward's stone-cold neck, his head resting atop mine.

I hummed in satisfaction. Being in Edward's arms is my favorite place to be. I feel safe and exceptionally loved.

I sense him shift slightly, and then feel him kiss the top of my head.

"Are you awake?" he whispers, breaking the silence of the night. His voice till gives me goosebumps. Surely, I would be used to it by now?

"Yes," I reply quietly. I start to fidget, so he rearranges me in his embrace, holding me so that we were face to face instead. No matter how many times I see Edward's face, his beauty pierces me each and every single time. From his golden eyes, defined cheekbones, to perfectly sculpted lips, he's my own personal god.

Edward breaks out into his panty dropping grin, his eyes alight with joy.

I can't help it, his happiness is contagious and spreads to me too, making me giggle. "What's got you so excited?" I murmur.

"Oh nothing." He leans in to kiss my nose, then my cheek, then the corner of my lips. I thought he would kiss me directly, but instead travels downward. The way hes settled me in the bed, my arms are trapped between our bodies and my blanket.

His lips nip and kiss and suck down to my collar-bone, sending me into a frenzy. I can feel the jolt of electricity all the way in my toes. My heart is hammering against my chest. Of course, this makes Edward chuckle against my skin, sending the vibrations to a very sensitive part of my body.

"You weren't having a nightmare, sweetheart, were you?" he whispers in my ear.

"Um," it takes me a few seconds to process his question and form an adequate response, "N-o,no," I shakily say.

Edward pulls back to look me straight into my eyes, smiling affectionately. "I thought so. It seemed like a pretty good dream to me, by the sounds of it."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. How would he know if it was a good dream? Then my eyes go wide and realization hits. I must have been talking again.

All the blood rushes to my face as I think about what Edward could have heard. That he realized I was dreaming about us, as _one_.

"Oh my god," I gasp, burying my head into his chest so that he couldn't see my face. I knew he could still feel my blush, but I'd rather not look him in the eye right now.

He chuckles lightly, kissing my hair. "It's alright love. I'm flattered."

"I can't help it! I'm a hormonal and horny teenager. Half of my thoughts revolve around sex," I mumble into his chest, knowing he would be able to hear.

I could practically hear the grin break out onto his face.

He tightens his arms and soothingly rubs mine, chuckling again.

"Stop laughing at me!" I say loudly into his chest

"I'm sorry love," he says breathlessly into my ear, giving my shivers, not from the cold, "I guess I would be worried if you _weren't _thinking about that."

I didn't answer to that, but rather prayed for a black hole to open up and swallow me whole, rescuing me from this embarrassment.

After a few moments, Edward spoke up again. "So what exactly was I doing to elicit that kind of response from you?"

I groaned and hit my head against him, annoyed and still blushing. Annoyed because he really did not need to ask that. Blushing because I automatically started thinking about what he was doing to me in my blissful dream.

"I'm not answering at," I tell him, stubbornly.

"Well, I'll just have to convince you then," he whispers in the most seductive voice I have ever heard him use. Oh my, I know I'm out of my league when he uses _that_ voice. There's no way I won't give him what he wants, and he knows it.

Edward gently rolls so that I'm pressed underneath him. I try to control my breathing, but it's a lost cause.

"So, where were we?" he asks. Then he crushes his cold lips to very boiling hot ones. I move my lips with his. He opens is mouth slightly, allowing me to push my tongue in. Our tongues dance together briefly before he pulls away, leaving me gasping for air.

Edward's mouth is at my shoulder, kissing across my collar-bone, occasionally gliding his tongue along my skin. I think my eyeballs rolled back into my head.

"Won't you tell me what was happening in your dream?" He murmurs against my neck, steadily nipping upward.

I was putty in his hands. "Um well, you-you were kissing me."

"Was I now?"

His lips press to mine again, not allowing me to answer. Then he breaks away, running his nose gently along my jaw, continuously.

"Like I just did?" he asks.

My hands grip his upper arms for something to hold onto.

"Um, well," I stutter.

"Hmm?" He's slowly kissing me repeatedly under my ear.

"Wha-what?" I ask, forgetting what he wanted me to say.

He lifts his head to look right at me. His eyes are smoldering with lust. Edward traces my bottom lip with his thumb, as light as a feather.

"Did I kiss you here, Bella?" he murmurs. How does his voice turn me on so much?

I shake my head, so slightly that most people wouldn't notice. But this beautiful creature above me isn't most people.

"No?...Why then here?" he asks quietly, his eyes not leaving mine. But his thumb was now tracing my jaw, just as his nose was before.

"No," my whisper disappearing into the darkness around me.

"Here?" he says as his thumb now traces my collar-bone.

"No?" he says, already knowing my answers. "Perhaps lower?"

My heart was hammering so fast, I'm sure it only egged Edward on. But who was I to complain?

His hand skimmed down my side, agonizingly slow, then glided back up, inching closer and closer to my chest.

His his hand reached my right breast, he gently cupped it, skimming my already sensitive peak with his thumb. Even with the fabric of my tank top between, the touch sent my nerves into a meltdown.

Edward had lowered his head again, leaning in for another kiss. I could feel his smile as our lips collided. "Was it here, love?" he asked knowingly, running his thumb over my nipple with more force than before, to emphasize his point.

When I didn't respond, he continued to speak into my mouth. "Was it lower, then?" I blushed birghter red when I thought about what his 'lower' was referring to.

"N-no," I barely manage to gasp out, "It was here."

Edward untangles our tongues and begins to cover my neck with butterfly kisses. I tilt my head to the side to give him better access.

"Interesting," he mutters, making me scowl, which is an accomplishment, mind you. You try focusing on anything when Edward is driving you insane.

"Do you really never think about it? Ever?" I murmur, disappointed. I knew he wasn't technically a teenager, but it was a bit of a self-esteem killer knowing the love of your life doesn't even seem slightly excited to finally get intimate with you.

"Of course I do," he replies like it's the most obvious thing. My eyebrows shoot up in shock.

"Really?" I ask.

"Mmmh. All the time," He whispers against the corner of my mouth "I think about how wonderful it will be. I think about how beautiful you will be. I think about how we'll finally be together in every way possible. I think about all the things I want to do to you. Everything I'm gonna make you _feel." _

Oh my. My breathing hitched at his words. We still have so _long_. He just says all _that _to me, how does he expect me to survive until our wedding night?

Edward had already pecked his way up to my ear, about to whisper something. "Bella?"

"Mhhmm?" I moan, unable to form words, as his thumb hasn't left its previous position.

"If I can make you this incoherent while kissing you _here_, just imagine what you'll be like when I kiss you everywhere else."

Once again, the blood rushes to fill my cheeks, making him chuckle. Edward rolls us back over onto our sides and crushes me against his body. I settle my head into the crook of his neck.

"You're such a tease," I whine.

"I'd rather call it a verbal preview."

I groan and close my eyes, falling back into the land where I'm less breakable and Edward is continuing on with his preview, _physically._


End file.
